In need of love
by elainajoyleen2019
Summary: Taking event after the "Tko rules" episode. TKO being in KO subconscious for too long, he finally finds a way to come back for Revenge. Will everything turn out ok at the end?
1. The punishment

**Hey everyone i'm new to writing fanfics also this is my first fiction so please dont be to judgy but critism are allowed at my page so enjoy and the fanfic take place after "Tko rules" so this chapter is going to be spoilers and heart aching. I repeat . HEART ACHING, also spoilers. So for those who can't take it please go to the next chapter because the next chapter isn't _angst. _the most age up_ characters_ in the canon show are pretty much the kids characters, the teens or adult characters they don't age much but a little just besame in the show. i'm done explaining, here we go with the fiction.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Welcome home, Tko"**

He can't say much after he got trap, in this Dark. Wide. Blank.

**Subconscius**

He was heart broken. He can't do or say a word about how terrible it is. Ko betray him. How could he did that. How come he dare to do this to him. Sure he wreck the house and break every rules his mom made, but he done those thing because he thought Ko want him to break the rules because he is sick of the rules and Ko just let him go do his _thing_. Break everything,wreck everything and destroys it in to pieces. How come he didn't know about this. Ko is his other self for cob sake, he is his dark alter ego and ko suppose to know him more than anyone else. Yet, he let him go take the chance and he punish him for taking the chance, a chance so that he can do whatever he wants. Destroying and fights are the only thing he knows what to do and he is nothing more than a manifestation from all of his negative emotion.

He trap him in his subconscius as his punishment. A place deep inside his brain where nothing will bother him ever again, includes _him. _His dark alter ego self. The subconscius some how is an empty space of darkness and only a red imagery are in sight of the darkness, the red imagery are weird and scary. he just wont think about those red dark imagery, right now he want drown of his sorrow, his head filled with million thoughts ,minds and depresion, he can't think straight and his eyes are filled with rage and pain.

He tried to stand up only to standing in sadness and fear trembling his leg, almost make him fall of his foot. He want to use his powers and jump to the only way out. The **elevetor**. He tried to jump but failed and fell to his knees. He almost cried but he knew, one day he will success. "one day Ko i will come back, for revenge and take full control of you" he said in his mind.

One day

Some day

doesn't care if it will take a lot of time

or soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay thank you for reading this chapter for those who strong enough to read this angst, so thanks a lot cause i put too much effort for this angsty chapter. So most the fanfic are going to be spoilers for the six new recent episodes, look the episodes first if you don't want spoilers. Chapter 2 is right ahead if you guy bother to read this note.**


	2. A chance

**Ok so i upload 2 chapters, why ? Because i can, if i got time. so like in previous early note, spoiler warning for season 3 early 6 episodes and the kids age up to preteen or teenager of age 12-15. Enjoy !**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its another great day at the plaza

3 years has past by and the plaza is still besame. The plaza is still a convient stores, boxmore still give out robot attacks with Prof. Venomous help as usual, Mr. Gar is still in charge of everything in lakewood plaza turbo, most shoppers and heroes who came and shop at lakewood plaza are still besame old customers.

Everything is still besame except one thing, children are now growing into preteens an teenagers. This also effect Ko and Dendy, two childhood bestfriends heroes also their classmate at school. ms.Quantum is still in charge of Kos' classroom somehow and she still the besame old teacher she is at elementry years.

The two bestfriends still play with each other with their POW cards and also playing tags, now a days Ko will go on to some mission heroes with rad and enid, while dendy will be the mission coordinator. Now their level hero are up, Ko level 8, Enid level 9, Rad level 8 and Dendy level 7.

Everything is great, especially relationships. Mr.Gar is now fiance with carol,Ko mommy. Enid is asking red action on dates. Rad trying to get closer with Drupe. And Ko, he has a crush on his bestfriend, Dendy.

He doesn't show much of his feeling for his bestfriends, because he doesn't know if she also has feeling for him. He always secretly admire her determination for science, how she always found a way and solution for every problem, how she can fixed a lot of stuff, how she speaks intelegently, everything she does just incrediblely smart and genius also she is genuine to everybody. Yeah she did a terrible experiment to him to trigger Tko at mystery science fair but she said sorry and Ko forgive her. Still he always found her looks to be cute, maybe because of her greenish skin 'cause she is a kappa, and her cute little froggy mouth, her secretly lovely malachite eyes, her brown soft hair, that intelegent brain of hers and she starting to have curves, a visible chest, well-tone limb. She doesnt wear the besame outfits like Ko or Rad and Enid, she now wears a white turtleneck shirt with light gray jacket and a black pants.

Ko is still trying to find a way to confess to Dendy, but he still has a lot of things to do like his third year middleschool life is now more difficult than his elemetry days, boxmore attacks (or more like voxmore) is now more frequentlly and secret missions is getting a lot harder to do nowaday, also with... **Him. **

Yes, his turbo form **TKO**. Ko still feel guilty about punishing him but it's for the best if he still inside his subconscius, beside with Tko out of the way Ko is getting stonger with out him the way it should have been if he never met shadowy figure back then. Everything just ok with Tko gone of course, but he sometimes wonder if he will ever change into the better if he wasn't that violent from the beggining, also he kind of miss hanging around with Tko and being Pko too. But now everything is fine, _He thinks._

_=_

_the next day, at lakewood middleschool_

Another day at school, finished of by school teens coming out to the hall way

Ko got a lot of works to do at the bodega he still got one homework, but its math and Ko hates math, he hates to count a lot of difficult number to do. But he got an idea,

"heya dendy!" Ko says with a cheerfull voice,

"oh greetings Ko, i see than ms.Quantum still the besame as ever be with her usual homework, tons of homework precisely." dendy said with corrected tone,

"well dendy i was wondering if you could maybe help me with the homework, i cant do all of this maths by my on pleeeaaassseee" Ko seem to beg dendy to help him but actually he just want to spend some times alone with his crush and see if he gets the chance of the situation,

"very well, i would love to help my best friend on a subject i understand." dendy said with a pleased and happy tone.

With that Ko says yay but in the inside he squeals out of joy and thank cob for the chance "alright, meet cha' at the bodega, ok ?"

"alright ko." dendy said with a 'ok' hand gesture. Carol pick up ko at school, they going straight to the bodega but ko feel something that isn't right with his head or _inside his head_.

**_Meanwhile, inside Kos' subconscius_**

_Ko doesn't suspect a thing inside him nothing will stop him this time_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Thank you readers, for those of you who find this fanfic a nice stuff and good to read. I will continue this fanfic for those of you who still kind of terrible with the "tko rules" episode and just want a reasonable Tkendy.**

**Also the outfit description about dendy new clothes its a bit kind of messy but the clothes is actually from the kendy manga made by @gomoku001 at twitter and tumbler. follow and like if you guys like the story and i own the story only, not the characters, they belong to ian jones quarty at cartoon network. Comments allowed no harass or mean word without reason, thank you. Will update if you guys aggred to, sorry for short paragraph. okay bye~**


	3. The return

**Okay since nobody see my new fanfiction or commenting it (that what i thought before i saw my first two comment at 17 july) and i still have a loads of ideas where the story is going for even already plan the ending except the middle of the story, i've just going to write down ever idea that i got for the story before those ideas disappered out of thin air (also i got a bad flu and a sore throat, but it geys better everyday). Alright continue**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ko is working at the bodega, as usual costumer come and buy stuff while Enid is checking at the counter, Rad stocking some new supplies and Ko still mop the floor and clean the entire aisles with cheer. He was waiting for Dendy to come by and do their homework together, but something bothers him. It feels like something inside of him just felt wrong but Ko just shrug off the thought, there is _no way_ he can come back, _right_ ?

**Inside Ko subconscius**

**_This need to be now or never_**

**_Take only few jumps and i will be free _****_from_ _here_**

**_Free_**

**_Free_**

**_FRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDOOOOOM_**

The thougths of it makes him smile with glee, he can feel it, **NOTHING** will stop him _now_

With a few runs and then one giant leap, he use all of his strenght so he can jump and grab the black steel part of the elevetor and climb it with all the might he has. It needs a lot of hard work and falling down with his back but it was all worth it, for this, only for this. He has to successed, **_NO_**. HE MUST SUCCESSED!!

Tko climb and climb until...

He did it

He did it

**_HE DID IT _!!!!!!!!**

He reach the bottom of the elevetor, and punch it so many times until it broke, making a big hole for him to fit inside the elevetor and crawl inside the elevetor and push the open button. He successed, **FINALLY!!!!!!**

He wait the elevetor open, he was shock to know that everything is gone.

_everything is **GONE.**_ His room, his house, his stuff, even his punching bag. Everything is gone! And its all an empty mind space.

That's it

He walk to center of the mind space...

AND SMASH THE GROUND!!!

He send of a big wave of purple electricity to the whole mind and keep on punching the ground _until_...

**Outside Ko mind**

Ko just still mop the floor but he feel something strange in his mind, something he didn't feel for a long time. Ko then sees sparko, the electricity boy who seems to need help only by the look of his worry face,

"Heya Ko, can you help me with something ?" Sparko ask.

"Sure thing, what do you-" Ko stop for a second, he suddenly fall to his knees feeling something at his head. Some kind of an headache yet a little familiar purple sparks flashs around his head.

"Are you okay, ko ?" sparko ask him to make sure if he is okay.

"Just a minute okay, i will comeback later." he then rush to the break room, he close the door, and he put himself in his meditation position. He goes inside his brain, it's been a long time because the last he visit his brain is when...

He needs to focus maybe he **_did_** comeback but how come, yet. The only thing he sees in his mindspace is only the elevetor. Why didn't he torn that off too with the rest of the house ? He will torn it off later when he found the source of the problem. Ko walk to the elevetor ...

He was shock to know the elevetor floor is now has a big hole. **_a massive big hole_**

He tries to look closer, but before he knew...

Tko grab his hand from behind and lock his hand and feet from attacking

"Its been a long time Ko~"

"T-t-tko" Ko says trembling in fear

"You said i'm a part of you, you said **I** belongs here. But what did you do to me, huh **_HUH _****!!!!**" Tko almost screams and gripping Ko more and more tightly, Ko can't let go of the grip its to strong !

"Tko, i'm sorry to ground you but i need to ground you. So you can learn you lesson and i'm-"

"SHUT UP !!!"

"YOU SAYS THAT BUT WHAT LESSON DID I GAIN **HA! WHAT LESSON **that i'm the bad one and you're the good one, that we should follow the rules no matter what ?! **SO WHAT !** Do you think i don't know about this from the beginning and we should do what other people want yet we suffer the consequences, is that suppose to be right ?"

"I'm sorry Tko but you might won't understand" as Ko release himself the grip and about to push Tko, but before he can do it Tko already push him deep to the bottom of the elevetor and to the subconscius.

Tko... he finally done it.

Trapping his other self to the nightmare he never want to see ever again. So he shut the floor of the elevetor and start to run to the real world.

**Outside Ko mind**

Sparko is worry about Ko so he go inside the bodegas' breakroom because he also an employee. Right inside the breakroom at the couch is Ko who looks like he is sleeping in his meditation. Sparko reach out to Ko but suddenly purple sparks apper out of Ko body, his headband disappered and let his hair lose, Ko open his eyes but it's not Ko it's **TKO**. Tko smiles cynically, "*yawn* *start to stretch* Whats up world, Tko is home" he says and jump off the couch. He sees sparko and says "Hey aren't cha' the electric nervous boy Ko always help out, well to bad now 'cause he's not here ever again." Tko starts laugh maniacally, which leaves Sparko to fear his own life knowing who he is facing with and starts to run for his life while screaming like a girl immediatelly.

And that leaves Tko alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Welp thanks for seeing this terrible-written story and for giving critism about my grammer (no offends taken) i will take sometimes to check my spelling. And be patient for chapter 4, dont worry i will post quickly if i can. Also the special sonic x OKKO crossover is coming soon dont miss it at 4 august and the steven universe movie 2 september. Bye**


	4. I'm so sorry

**OMG i have been so busy with school and to much school projects and homework and i want everyone to know that i'm still working at the story, if any of you guys thought i discontinue this story, welp y'all wrong on so many levels. I _won't discontinue the story unless i say so_. So please wait for the story update ok, chapter 4 is on the way. Thanks**


	5. Let's fight

**Sorry for long post, looks like i need a schedule for the update. I guess in this chapter you can say it's PLAYTIME for Tko**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Enid is just chilling out at the counter when suddenly she hear a fearfull screaming and searching from the break room

"huh, What was that ?"

When she just about to find out who's sreaming but somebody bump at her, it was Sparko, he was screaming at the top of his lungs and when he finally calm down he said this

"KoTkocomesbacktheheckheaslee pwakesupbecomesturbowerealljustgonnaDDIIEEE"

He still shaken even after he spoke those words.

"Wait what ya mean by-"

KABOOM*

A loud crashes and explosion was heard as Enid stop her words.

She run to the back of the bodega and Sparko followed behind her, they saw her friend evil alter-ego, **TKO**.

It's been a long time since she saw that destructive persona.

She narrowed her eyes and saw Rad at the ground crying at his dismay.

So Enid trying to get close to Rad without notice, lower herself and tell Rad, "Rad what the heck are you doing, you gonna need to find help" she says annoyed

"I know it, it just i can't move and if I move, I'm scared if Tko just gonna break every bones in my body" then Rad continue to crying in fear

"_the heck are you kidding me ?!"_ Enid thought in her head, she start to sneak her way out hoping to find help. There are three person to call for help:

first option, Mr. Gar but he isn't around the bodega because he and Carol are dating somewhere and nobody wants to ruined his date, even if it's important nobody knows where they are, even though he also can't handle Tko

second option, Mrs. Carol but on a date with Mr. Gar like the first option and NO, still CANNOT handle her evil-alter ego son at all.

so the last option is-

CRACK*

Enid realise she make a noise, she gulp and saw Sparko running away for help to anyone around.

"_If Sparko did that and that means" _

Enid thought that quickly and dogde away the purple fist attack. She knew it.

"Where are you gonna hide now, **Enid**"

Tko say with a malicious grin on his face. He charges toward Enid, lucky her she is quick enough to ran away from the attacks but not that monster. She keeps on running thru the plaza trying to find help (while fighting Tko) until...

{Few minutes near the Plaza}=

Dendy is on her way to the plaza inside her father's car, she already finished her homework in a few minutes because it was easy enough. She is willing to do homework together so she done her homework in a piece of paper as a key answer, that way she can help and teach Ko at the same time.

Even if he isn't the smartest person, she always like Ko for his good deeds towards other people. How nice, kind, pure, sweet, cute, handsome, gentle and... Wait

Did she just said he is _cute, pure, Sweet, handsome and __gentle_ ?!

She start to feel hot around her face and somehow embarrass about her thoughts, but she doesn't know why ?

"Umm.. we're here Den but I'm not sure if everything is ok around here now, it seems like there was a big fight going on here" Pavel said with worries written in his face.

Dendy snap from her thoughts, she look from her cabbage car and seeing a big distruction at the plaza, big craters everywhere, holes around the building, and _flying __purple__ punches ??!!_

"I'm sorry father but i need to go investigate the plaza, and if my suspicions are correct, my friends could be in great danger" Dendy said and quickly gets off the car.

"Dendy wait, are you sure you can do this alone you might get hurt" Pavel warned her.

But with a gentle smile she reply "don't worry father for I have my information and equipment for the situation. I know what to do. After all, i evolved. " as she said that, she run off fast to save her friends and **her best friend**.

"Alright, but if anything happened, call me and call for help" Pavel shout.

With that Dendy rush to the fighting scene and trying to find her friends, what came across her was people shouting, screaming, crying, and panicking though the whole situation. Anyone else trying find help but to afraid because of someone that Dendy might as well know who is.

She is trying to find Tko but someone spotted her and run to her quickly, it was Sparko who's desperately trying to find help. He grab Dendy by the shoulder and say,

"I need **help**, can you GOFINDMR.GARORANYONEMAYBEPOINTTOGETTHEDEMONOUTOFKO" again with his panic and no spacesentence words.

Of course Dendy is confused by the fast talk from Sparko's mouth she needs to process out his words but not too long. And she replied,

"Of course Sparko, i will find help but for the correct word, I shall help you. Now do you know where is Tko. If I can found him fast, everything will be alright." As she look around trying to find her target.

"Well I-"

"He is at the top of the bodega"

"oh, hello miss holo-jane are you sure he is there" Dendy said, suprised by the sudden answer from the calm holographic person

"Yup, he is there fighting of Enid. Ya know you gonna need something to stop him, but I think it will be strategy to take him down" holo-jane said with an idea it came from _someone._

"Thank you for your help and advice miss holo, I'm sure that I can use that for now." Dendy said as she starts running again to her friend.

"Your welcome"

"How do you know how to defeat Tko?"

"Nah, someone told me also fourth-wall breaking power"

"Oooh, so what's outside the fourth-wall ?"

"0_o !"

{At the roof top}=

The fight still goes on and Enid is losing, she now can only kneel in one feet, Tko doesn't have any damages taken from Enid's attacks. He is ready to end the fight.

"Any last words, Enid"

"Yeah, ninjutsu shadow clone"

Enid release her clone jutsu surrounding Tko, she wanted to do the multiple attacks with her jutsu clones. But Tko just put all the clones down with his purple energy shield.

"HAH, thats the best you got i expect a lot more surprise from you" Tko said as he about to punch Enid but...

"Like what i said to never called me cu-"

SMACK*

Tko got hit by a small yet hard debris at his left cheek that leave a stain but doesn't hurt him, just surprised him.

"UGH GGRRR, WHO DID THAT !" he scream

"I did that"

"Huh !"

"Oh it's you, science baby. Long time no see, bet cha want your **best friend** back huh. To bad he's gone **_forever_**." Tko exclaimed as he grin to her.

"*inhale* *exhale* Tko if there's something you wanted, maybe I can help you with your problem and if it is possible, will you have peace with Ko ?" Dendy said in a settled expression

But that didn't work out like what she expects.

Tko expression turn sour from her words and with anger he said

"Oh OH OOOHHH So you thought it's easy to talked things out with him when he only wanted **ME** to be his energy-generator. I was trying to find fun but NO he shove me right back to another cage, and all of you just going to shove me back too as quickly as possible because you guys only wanted him instead, well alright but he's gone and I'm the only one around now so what cha gonna do about that huh ?" Tko scream and proclaim as he tell Dendy everything he felt.

this chance let Enid to get out of Tko grip and tried to runaway with Dendy but she got hit from the back and knocked out. Dendy, suprised by this wanted to grab Enid but Tko almost caught her so she run out to nowhere only so that she can distract him and gave everyone the chance to find help and get to safety.

However she doesn't know where she was going because of Tko is still following her, she only ran from one corner to another, slip left, slip right, until she was cornerd at the alley where there are so much robots junks, she turn around and start to use her hackpack to summon her holographic armory, she turn into her holographic Ko but Tko doesn't like it

"Oh are you really that obses with Ko you know that thing isn't a good thing, right ? Welp no matter I still can torn it off in a second." he said preparing his fist

Dendy is prepared for whatever Tko is going to do but she expects something powerful and violent from him, yet what he do is sending out his turbo punches, purple blades and other kinds of turbo energy attacks that doesn't effect her holo-armor.

Now Tko is furious, he tries to near attack her but dendy manage to dogde all of the attacks, Tko jump at her to give a hard fist but she land a slam hit while Tko was in mid-air and hit him to the ground causing a crater to form.

This cause Tko to be more furrier than ever. Getting hit by a girl who can only do science, how lame is that !

"That's it I'm done playing around with you !" he said, jump up faster than before and give out his powerful fist causing Dendy holo-armor to break into pieces.

Dendy land on the ground her goggles crack a little bit but she still can get up, her hackpack landed a few inches from her but when she tried to grab her hackpack, Tko smash it until all of the backpack device are all broken into pieces.

Dendy feeling as if she is helpless now, but she still has one more trick up on her sleeve.

Tko walking closer to her but she kick him at the chest with her electric feet and it's very effective.

Dendy take the chance and run fast to safety, she tries to call her father but before she knew it...

Tko came back to her, shove to a near by wall and grab her by the neck. He then takes Dendy's goggles and breaks it too but only make the lens shattered.

Now Tko is alone only with Dendy at his hand, he can struggle her but for some reason he doesn't want to do it.

"Any other tricks you give to surprise me ? No ? Guess this will be the last time you will say something smart, come on say it because it will be your last words." Tko said with a malicious grin

He prepared his glowing fist getting ready to punch the daylight out but he waits for Dendy to say her final words

Dendy doesn't know what to say for her final words only have this feeling of sadness, regretful, disappointment, and **heart break** ?

She then feel tears rolling down her cheeks and she only want to say this,

"**I'm sorry**, I'm so sorry for never understanding you more. I wish that I can have more knowledge about your feeling better then anyone you knew from your life. I wish that I can help you, Ko please comeback, Tko please you need to know that **BOTH OF YOU ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED**." Dendy scream those last words as she cried down sobbing, letting her tears to fall down at Tko arms as she was hoping for Ko to comeback or at least a little sympathy from Tko.

Her words cause Tko to flinch a bit and make him silence for a moment but...

He raise his fist and...

punch the wall that create a crater beside her, he removed his fist from the wall. He let go his grip from her but he get closer to her ears and say,

"You should have known better than to say those sweet words if you really care about him only."

With that Tko fly off from the plaza, leaving Dendy speechless.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fiyuh, thank you for waiting this long. I know OK KO is ending with only 3 episodes left to air but I hope even when the show already ended, the fandom is still active and I hope you guys still going to read my fanfics.**

**Welp before I end the fanfic for today, I want to say this to the fans who will always love and appreciate OK KO LET'S BE HEROES**

**"Thank you for watching the show"**

**Will update next time ;) **


	6. What He Wants

**Hey guys I know OK KO ended but I just hope the fandom will still be around for a long time even after the show ended so...**

**(Holo-jane suddenly apper out of nowhere but casually talk to the readers)**

**Holo-jane:"Hey there people outside the 4th wall AKA readers. Just telling you guys that whatever happen to MY WORLD (OK KO) please support us and never forget our world because if all of you forgot about all of us, it's just besame as killing us from existence, so keep on remember us, please, also comment and like on this story because looks like the author won't realize if readers like the story or not. Okay you guys can continue to read and scroll down, bye"**

**(as Holo-jane walk out from the 'opening' text, author has a huge jaw-drop moment and question "what just happened ?")**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Nothing can go wrong'

A quote that won't work at this universe for how wacky this world can get.

Yet, nobody knew when disaster will happen.

It supposed to be another nice day but now the plaza is in crumble yet nobody gets hurt thanks to Enid, Sparko and Dendy because of them.

Sparko tried to find help and manage to call POINT HQ also gets Mr.Gar and Carol back to the plaza (because he managed to call Mr.Gar from his secret number only Carol and Ko knew, somehow).

Enid can handle Tko for a while untill she was knocked out by him but still can evacuated the people around the plaza.

And Dendy, well she is the one who distracted Tko by herself and it gave her some credits because of her heroic act.

"Ugh... What happened ?" Rad ask while he take care of himself.

"Umm TKO happened dweeb, he pretty much destroyed half of the plaza and you pretty much crying out all of it" Enid reply to Rad with an anger tone.

"Why didn't you do something about it instead of crying out loud"

"I'm sorry, I was... Just stress out that's why."

"YOU STRESS OUT oh pleeaase YOU CRIED OUT LOUD FOR SOMEBODY YOU FEARED 3 YEARS AGO and that's like knowing what type of a monster that YOU CLEARLY KNEW AND ONCE FACE BUT DECIDED TO FEAR THAT THING when you know how to defeated !"

"Well I... don't want to get all of my bones shattered again like the first time also if Ko got a lot more stronger since the last 3 years, I kinda thought **TKO** gonna do a lot more worse than breaking my bones OK !!!"

"Yeah whatever"

And with that the two teens stop their quarrell, Enid can take Rad excuse for this time because she thinks he might be right, of course that's because she fought off Tko . But that gives her a question, if Tko would crushed or destroyed Enid, how come Dendy is still alright after fighting Tko ?

Well, Enid found Dendy at the back of the Bodega where they put scattered robot parts away but when Enid checked on her, she was alright only a few scratches but not bad as her cuts and bruises. She also saw that the only thing Tko destroyed while fighting Dendy are her hackpack and her goggles. But besides those things, Dendy was left untouched. Or that's what Enid think before she saw the mark on Dendy neck, Enid ask Dendy if Tko did that but Dendy went silent so Enid won't say a word about it but she feel the need to tell her parents about this.

[Later=

"Enid I have to do something about Tko, I can't let anything happen to him or anyone else. Something isn't right."

"Dendy, I just wanted to make sure you're okay and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you after what he did to you. So be a good girl, go home, and I will talk to your parents about this-"

"Actually Enid, my father is-"

"DENDY !"

"I'm going to talk to him." Enid say while she still carrying Dendy as if she was Dendy mother.

Pavel shout at the two girls as he run to both of them.

"Why didn't you call me for he-" Pavel stop his words for a moment as he saw his daughter being carried by an older women assume she might be her older friend Dendy talked about.

"Hello miss, are you her friend. Do you mind if you can hand her over to me" Pavel said with worry because of his daughter condition.

"You could have her, also I have something to tell you sir." Enid said with a serious tone at her face as she gives Dendy to Pavel carefully

after Pavel bring Dendy to their family car, Enid start to talked to him about what happened. She explained every single details from her POV even with what she think about Dendy wound at her neck, causing Pavel to get worried.

Dendy thinking at the car still can't believe what Tko said to her about what he been through and the way he talked to her is just painful to listen, it's a good thing she recorded her entire conversation with Tko even when her hackpack and goggles got destroyed by him, the recording is still save also with his new battle data.

Pavel came back to the car and drive Dendy back home, he sometimes question how she fought Tko on the way home but some questions doesn't get answered by Dendy and she only stay silence at that question, Pavel think it makes her uncomfortable so he doesn't ask any further about it.

They arrived at home. Dendy home is only a house made of objects inside the swamp, it's just where kappa lives but might have been because racism toward kappa too.

Dendy mother, Pepelina. She is surprise by how early her daughter gets home today, usually she come back home at afternoon but it's only noon.

"Welcome home swee- Sweet cob ! Are you alright Dendy ?"

When she was about to greet her daughter, she is more than surprised now to know that her daughter is covered in dirt and scratches. She look like a mess but what strange is that she doesn't wear her goggles and doesn't have her hackpack she always carries around, until her husband bring the broken hackpack and the shattered goggles.

"Dendy what happened to you ? Did somebody hurts you or were you in a fight ? " She said worriedly while checks her wounds.

"Darling, I think she should take care of her mess first before explained what happened." Pavel exclaim as he hand out Dendy goggles and hackpack to Dendy, but he gives a concern look to Pepelina to give signal to her. She gives a nod and look to Dendy.

"Dendy what abou you go take a bath and you can tell us later if you want to, I will make the hot tub first." She said to Dendy and went to make hot water.

Dendy nod and follow her mother but she putted her stuff at her room first before going to the bathroom and take a bath. She still thinking about Tko at the time.

[Later after Dendy took a bath=

After Dendy finished took a bath, she wear her pajamas for the rest of the day, she is at home after all. She heard her mother called so she goes to the dining room.

The dining room is just a round table made of thick green leaves and they didn't put any chair, they just need to cross their leg to sit at the floor but they put a soft pillow like cushion. The kitchen is small but wide enough for three people to be in there.

Both of her parents are sitting at the table with 3 cups of hot sweet tea, Dendy walk to the table joining her parents. She sits at one of the cushions and take a sip from her hot sweet tea, her parents look at each other first and look back at Dendy, who still quite because she still inside her own mind.

"Dendy are you okay to talk about what just happened at the plaza or do you rather not ?" Pavel ask first.

"I've heard from Enid that you have done something brave at the plaza when Tko striked, did you really tried to comfort Tko but you end up by fighting him at the end ? "

"...Yes father, I tried to comforted Tko first but he said something that keeps me on thinking about his condition. With the way he said about Ko never let Tko to take turns in control, I understand why but... I have this feeling that... he might have been hurt by Ko action towards him, I may have no proof to prove my theory yet. However in any ways particular, I could concluded that he was **sad**"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

For some reason, Dendy statement is surprising enough to make her parents gone quite, not in their time as her parents have they ever thought she would think a dangerous child like Tko will have been hurt by his-alter-ego-self.

Now when they kind of think about it that sounds weird and not logical, They always listen to Dendy stories about Ko because he is her first friend, with their friendship started only because Dendy was _analysis **him**_, so it's a rather strange for them to know from her stories that the sweet Ko they know as their daughter friend has have an alter-ego called Tko, and from there it was already confusing to follow the story again.

"Um... sweetie, we don't really understand what you're trying to say but we'll support you if that means you know what to do in a situation like this, but on one condition for sure. **Be safe**, for your own good sweetie." Pavel said assertively.

Dendy only nod and finish her tea as she tell her parents that she want to go to her room.

[At night=

She been sorting data for Tko file to study him more from the data she has collected through the time she hang out with Ko to find if there's anything way to get Ko back and keep Tko at bay again. She finally finished the work, but even with google research about aggressive behavior and mental illness she still think that her theories are almost right but...

If only...

She...

Tko...

Could talk about it...

But he hates her for what she has done to him, only because she didn't know what else to do.

She feels bad and she wish she could apologize to him.

But, will he forgive her ?

She feel a breeze come from the window.

Well her room is like an ordinary room only the walls are made of something else (you might know) her room has a wardrobe and bed but she also has a study desk for her creativity. She has a window beside the bed.

When come near the window, at first she wanted to look outside but shock to know a something.

Tko

He is...

In front of her window...

looking like a black silhouette...

No sound...

Until he come into the room _fast_ and push Dendy to the walls.

His face is dangerously close to hers but when he look up...

She look to the face of her **TERROR**

"Hey science baby" Tko said with a grin

"I got some unfinished business with you and I want to done it **Now** !" he said clutching his fist ready to hit her face.

"Any last words ?"

"Can it be a question ?" she said trembling in fear.

"Fine, what is it ?"

"What is your intention of doing this ?"

That question make Tko went silent for a moment.

"What do you mean ?" He ask again, he doesn't understand clear what she tried to ask.

"What I question is why do you do this ? The rage, the destruction you make, and those worss you tell me to comfort you. I want to know, **Are you hurt ?** " Dendy said saying what's inside her feelings for him.

The question suprise Tko. She ask if he was hurt, is she out of her mind ?!

"Funny, why you ask ?" Tko question and that question really went to his head real hard. He pretend he doesn't care but really he was... **glad**.

"I noticed from your statement earlier before we fought each other"

Tko rethink again and remember what he said to her.

{Flashback}

_"Oh OH OOOHHH So you thought it's easy to talked things out with him when he only wanted ME to be his energy-generator. "_

_"I was trying to have fun but NO he shove me right back to another cage, and all of you just going to shove me back too as quickly as possible because you guys only wanted him instead."_

{Flashback ends}

'That kinda sounds sad' Tko thought.

Dendy reach her hand out and hold his hand gently.

"Tko I'm sure there is good in everyone, even you. you may don't realize but you just want somebody to recognize you as you, Tko." Dendy said

This convince Tko to speak up what he want. He took some step back away to give her space and start to open his mouth.

"Alright, so what do you suggest about it, do you got any idea to make people recognize me as me, Tko" he said crossing his arms and lift his eyebrows.

"Well maybe if you could be less destructive and be more nicer, people could see that you can be um helpful ? I may don't know but we can try it."

"What if, here's a deal you could help me to be recognize by people and as exchange I won't be destructive as before but what I want **IS TO TAKE OVER KO LIFE, just like what he did to took full control**." Tko tells Dendy.

This give Dendy fear if she would never see her one and only best friend again.

"But if you don't want to then, every words you said is a lie" he tells her more.

"What you say ?"

Dendy need to make a decision, whatever it's to break the deal or do the deal. After all this deal for her is to make Tko better and as an apology to him bit if that means Ko will never comeback. But if she doesn't he will destroy everything again and she still feel bad for him. What would she do ?

...

...

...

She make up her mind.

"I accept your offer Tko"

"Gladly"

As they shake their hand, he pull her arm so his face can be close to hers and says

"**No Take Backs**"

He let her hand go and look to her room.

"Kinda nice and cozy, mind if I stay for one night ?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys sorry long update.**

**I keep on rethinking about the whole scene to make the scene whole you know and sorry for bad vocabulary and grammar.**

**also can't describe Dendy's home so I tried to describe it as a home in a swap and have a little Japanese accents (kappa are folktale from Japan after all).**

**Hey can somebody tell me about BOOTHpm because I want to buy kendy and tkendy comic from twitter but I don't know if BOOTHPM is a good website or not, so info in the comments, please. I find that info everywhere.**


End file.
